


break my heart, jung wooyoung

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Post-breakup, Side Seongsang, elements from tatbilb, everyone else is a junior in high school, fake dating to real dating to breakup, getting back togetherr, here's another Cliche Romance, it's Snowing !, it's from ps i love you, jongho is john ambrose, minjoong ?? but they kinda mean, minwoo used to be bffs but then yikes, past sangi, rewrite of the peter/lara jean getting back together scene, san plays volleyball, woosang bffs, wooseongsang barista boys, yunho n woo r brothers, yunhwa are freshmen in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: "so, go on, break my heart, jung. break my heart into a thousand pieces. do whatever you want with it."or a rewrite of the p.s. i love you scene where peter kavinsky and lara jean covey get back together except san is peter and wooyoung is lara jean because we love cliche romance stories
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	break my heart, jung wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends !! so i watched the 'to all the boys i've loved before' movies with a friend for the first time recently (i don't have netflix okay) and i have almost finished reading the book series ! what does this mean ? i, like nearly every other girl on this planet, was broken by peter and lara jean's getting back together scene and especially peter's lines ! so i decided to write a spinoff fic using those lines (just quarantine tingz) but starring woo as lara jean and san as peter , with ateez filling in the other characters respectively. sorry for making mingi genevieve lol. anyways, pls enjoy !
> 
> !! PLEASE READ: you don't need to have read tatbilb to understand the story !! this is all audiences approved (maybe) but it does follow the premise of fake dating to real dating to a breakup ,, and this story takes place after the breakup ! it is also a non-letter universe, if you Have read tatbilb !
> 
> \- title is from, okay yeah you know. "to all the boys i've loved before 2: p.s. i love you"

_ “What does it feel like to have your heart broken?” _

_ The words hang in the silence of the room, time stretching longer and longer until Wooyoung is afraid that he’s crossed a line. But his heart begins to beat normally again when San chuckles, pulling Wooyoung closer to him, bodies practically glued together. _

_ “Planning on breaking my heart, Jung?” San nuzzles his face into Wooyoung’s black hair, his curious tone boring a hole in the other’s heart. He knows his boyfriend is joking, but even the implication of him even considering breakup physically pains him. _

_ “No! Oh my God, no, why would you-” _

_ The blond haired boy’s laugh cuts Wooyoung off, a sound he adores more than anything else in the world. He likes San’s laugh because it’s the kind of laugh that can infect an entire room into laughing as well, because San is a sunshine who can make people smile when they’re sad, especially Wooyoung. _

_ San also looks cute when he laughs. _

_ “To say the least, Woo, it hurts.” San’s arms squeeze tighter around Wooyoung’s torso. “It hurts because you’ve given yourself to the other person and sometimes, breaking up is like losing those pieces of yourself. And it takes some time to put yourself back together.” _

_ “Sounds painful.” Wooyoung grimaces, burying his face in San’s chest. San laughs, that beautiful, bell-like sound, and kisses the other’s hair. _

_ “Well, if it’s so painful,” He enunciates the last word, making Wooyoung giggle and San kisses him, before pulling away and finishing his proposition. “let’s promise not to break each other’s heart, yeah?” _

_ Wooyoung looks up again and San is smiling, the moonlight washing over him to give his blond hair a white-ish color, and his skin glows like he’s a god or something. He’s lucky, he knows. He’s lucky to have fallen in love somewhere along the way of life with Choi San, who has more love than he knows what to do with, and has no issues with giving all that love to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung only. _

_ At least, he hopes so. _

_ He links his pinky with San’s and giggles a little at the prospect. It’s so childish. Promises are childish. Promising something so adult with a child’s tactic. _

_ “I promise you, Choi San, to not break your heart.” _

_ San smiles, his lips landing in a soft kiss on Wooyoung’s, a shadow falling over the room as a cloud covers the moon for a moment. His pinky seems to squeeze a little tighter on Wooyoung’s. _

_ “And I promise you, Jung Wooyoung, that I won’t break your heart.” _

\------

The atmosphere inside the cafe is peaceful, quiet. If it weren’t for the snow falling outside, you wouldn’t be able to tell it was the holiday season at all. That’s why Wooyoung loved working here, all the stress from the outside world melted away (this included his Christmas shopping he hadn’t quite done yet) and the smell of coffee and sugar overpowered everything else.

It was also nice because the cafe was relatively full of people, some working on their laptops, some talking on the phone, groups of friends laughing quietly over lattes. The sounds and the orders that continuously streamed in, online or in-person, kept Wooyoung distracted. Distracted from thinking about San, and the sad expression on his face when he’d walked away after yelling at him before his volleyball game. Distracted from the lack of texts on his phone, only concerned ones from his older brother Yunho, who was going to university in America, and from his best friend Yeosang, who made too many violent threats to San’s ankles and knees.

“Woo, are you listening? Wooyoung-ah!” Yeosang is waving a hand in his face, his face concerned. “We’ve got some new orders.”

Wooyoung shakes his head and grabs the cups from his best friend, looking at the labels for a second before walking towards the espresso machine. He ignores Yeosang and now Seonghwa, who’s done taking orders, who look at him worriedly. 

“You’re thinking about San again, aren’t you.” Seonghwa says softly, the words cutting into Wooyoung’s thoughts. He shakes his head no, but they all know, including himself, that he’s lying.

“Gahhh, I hate that guy.” Yeosang seethes, pouring milk a bit too aggressively into one of the espresso cups Wooyoung silently handed him. “What kind of dick keeps in touch with their ex like that?”

“Sangie, San and Mingi were dating for years before Wooyoung.” Seonghwa takes the cup and puts a lid on it, sliding it onto the marble counter, in a much more gentle manner than Yeosang. “It’s only natural that they still have some sort of relationship.”

“Mingi used to be  _ friends _ with Wooyoung and I.” Yeosang spits the word ‘friends’ like it’s bitter, and Wooyoung thinks faintly that maybe it is. “Until he decided he was oh-so-cool because Kim Hongjoong wanted to be friends with him in seventh grade.”

“Sang.” Wooyoung says quietly. “Let it go.”

“I can’t.” His best friend is glaring at him, which would scare him a little if he didn’t know the anger was directed at his ex boyfriend. “God, I’m going to hunt that little bastard down and kick his skull in for breaking your heart like that, the nerve-”

Yeosang can be a little too aggressive sometimes.

“Yeosangie, it’s okay. Wooyoung will be okay. It’s only been two weeks.” Seonghwa is holding Yeosang like he’s a kicking gremlin (which, he actually is) and he inclines his head towards the back. “Go home early, Wooyoung. I think you need it.”

Wooyoung smiles gratefully at the older, who returns it before going back to attempting to shut up Yeosang. That is, with a kiss. It’s like a painful stab in his heart though, no matter how happy he is to see his best friend in love. It reminds him of how San would kiss him to shut him up in the same way when he was rambling about homework and shitty teachers and group projects.

When he comes out from the back in his regular clothes and with his backpack, he waves goodbye to his friends, and braces himself for the cold air to whip him as soon as he steps foot outside. What he doesn’t expect though, is to see a certain boy standing on the sidewalk, blowing on his gloved hands to keep himself warm.

“San?”

The other looks up, and even though the streetlight only shines on half of his face, Wooyoung knows it’s him. He could recognize him anywhere.

But he won’t give him a chance to speak. Because San is still in love with Mingi, and not him, and even though it hurts like a bitch to even come to terms with that, it’s the truth.

“What the hell are you doing out here?”

San laughs, but it’s quiet, more resolved, and Wooyoung’s heart hurts.

“You don’t like traveling in the snow, especially by yourself.” The other just says dismissively, but the words echo in Wooyoung’s head.

He remembered. San remembered his hatred of driving in the snow, so much that he had hitched a ride to school and work with Seonghwa today.

But San walks towards Wooyoung until his face is illuminated by the soft golden light of the cafe, and he pulls down his scarf. Wooyoung’s heart aches a little when he sees the dimples on San’s face (his favorite) appear in a sad smile.

“San-”

“We promised not to break each other’s heart, didn’t we?” San stuffs his gloved hands into his pockets, looking down at the snow piling by his boots. When he looks up again, Wooyoung thinks his heart is shattering into even smaller pieces than when he saw San hugging Mingi outside of the school.

“You did anyway.” Mist curls from San’s lips as the words leave his mouth, and he begins to walk towards Wooyoung, each step careful as if he’s afraid the other will push him away at any moment.

“So, go on, break my heart, Jung. Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want with it.” San is right in front of Wooyoung now, his breath in puffs that are a welcome change of warmth from the biting cold air. His arms tentatively wrap around Wooyoung’s waist and he reaches one hand to brush lilac strands of hair from Wooyoung’s face. San’s face is close, almost close enough to kiss, and Wooyoung thinks he can hear his heart aggressively slamming into his ribcage as he unconsciously slides his arms around San’s neck.

San smiles, and this time it’s less sad and more hopeful as he finishes his statement.

“Because it’s yours.”

_ I want to kiss him _ .

Is the first thing Wooyoung thinks, San’s dark brown eyes locked on his and his lips parted slightly in an effort to catch his breath from his mini soliloquy. He doesn’t hesitate, and pulls San down, lips meeting in a mess as San gasps a little in shock.

But he recovers, and Wooyoung remembers why he likes kissing San so much.

When San kisses, he does it so you feel like you’re the only two people in the world. It feels like the outside melts away and you’re suspended in this time where the only thing that matters is kissing. And, by God, does San kiss well. Even after only three months of dating (well, fake and then very rocky dating), San knows how to kiss Wooyoung. Wooyoung may not be experienced, but San has him figured out already, knows how to kiss him breathless, knows where to touch him and how to hold him. And of course, Wooyoung adores it.

“I love you.” San whispers as they break away, and three months ago, Wooyoung would have tensed at those sappy words dripping from San’s lips (probably from a ruse to keep their fake relationship up) and probably would have awkwardly laughed them off. But instead, he smiles and kisses the corner of San’s lips, nosing at the dimple that makes its appearance there.

“I love you too.”

San breaks out in a big smile, one that seems to light up brighter than the lights of the cafe, and kisses Wooyoung all over his face, like a puppy.

Wooyoung laughs. It’s the first time he’s laughed in two weeks, since he called Jongho in tears to pick him up from school, because he wasn’t going to volleyball game anymore just to watch San and Mingi be in love. And it feels nice and magical, to laugh with San again.

“You’re a big puppy.” He kisses San’s nose and smiles as the other scrunches his nose up in the cutest way possible. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

San shakes his head, poking Wooyoung’s cheek. “No. I’m lucky to love you, Wooyoung. I’m lucky to have fallen for you, and have loved you, and to love you. You’re my everything, and I can’t say it enough.”

It’s sweet, sure, enough that Wooyoung knows his face is blushing pink and he feels a little wobbly and is grateful San is holding him, but he knows there’s one more barrier.

“Then what about Mingi?”

The other boy’s face falls a little, but he smiles softly, his fingers running through Wooyoung’s hair. “Mingi and I are done, Woo. We’ve been done.”

“Then why were you with him before the volleyball game?”

San sighs.

“I want to know the truth, San.”

The blond smiles. “You really don’t ever give up, do you, Woo? Alright.” He pauses and looks up at the sky before continuing. “When you and Mingi were friends, do you remember his parents?”

Of course Wooyoung remembered Mingi’s parents. They’d loved him and Yeosang, but they were nearly always fighting whenever they came over, and Mingi would drag them to his room or outside. He nods.

“Well, they’re divorcing. And he needed someone to help him through it and I guess I was the first option.” San smiles ruefully and Wooyoung feels a bit guilty, because San is the kind of person who will drop whatever he’s doing to help someone. That was one of the things he adored about him. 

“I’m sorry, and I should have told you. I was just afraid because of the relationship you and Mingi have right now and I just-”

Wooyoung just laughs. “It’s okay. I understand. Just, please talk to me, Sanie. You know I’m here for you.”

“Of course.” San nuzzles Wooyoung’s neck and Wooyoung giggles, kissing the top of San’s beanie. “I love you.”

“Fucking go home already!”

Both of them scream as snow hits them, sticking to their clothes and dripping down their backs.

“Hey!” Wooyoung turns around and sees Yeosang, his lips stuck out in a pout and Seonghwa behind him hiding his laughter.

“Hwa allowed you to go home early and you’re still here?” Yeosang huffs, dusting the remnants of his snowball off his gloves onto his pants. “Man, I would have gone home already. And you,” He points at San, whose eyes widen, “I’ll break your fucking knees if you hurt Wooyoung again, you piece of damn-”

“Okay!” Seonghwa claps a hand over Yeosang’s mouth. “San, Wooyoung, do you need a ride home?"

“No, I have my car.” San holds up his keys and grins. “Promise Wooyoungie will be okay.”

Yeosang looks like he wants to say something scathing, but Seonghwa smiles back. “Okay. See you both sometime!” He calls as he drags Yeosang in the direction of the parking lot.

San laughs and turns to Wooyoung. His eyes are sparkling and his smile is bright and it takes everything in Wooyoung not to tackle him to the ground and kiss him forever.

Right there and then, he decides. San was right. Heartbreak hurts, especially when you’ve given your all to that person. Wooyoung had given his all to San before the breakup, but he won’t have to put himself back together alone.

Because San will be right there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> soo i hope you liked it idk what that ending was tho :] ,, n follow me on twt @ treasureyeo if y'all wanna scream about ateez uwu


End file.
